Poison
by hushbabe
Summary: Il avait pris pour habitude de se lever à cinq heures. Court OS possible pour tous les couples hétéros. Basé sur un Dramione.


Voici le petit OS pour me faire pardonner, vous pouvez imaginer n'importe quel couple (hétéro) pour cette histoire, même si je me suis basé sur un Dramione.

Bonne lecture

oOo

J'avais pris pour habitude de me réveiller à cinq heures.

Je me levais doucement du lit, et sans faire de bruits, je rassemblais mes affaires. Je renouais ma cravate, puis sans un regard pour elle, je m'en allais en claquant la porte.

Je l'imaginais se réveiller, puis se tourner vers le côté où j'avais dormi, et espérer que je m'y trouve toujours.

Elle le savait pourtant. Elle le savais que je ne resterais pas. Que je ne lui appartiendrais jamais. Qu'elle n'était que la maîtresse. Elle le savait, et pourtant tous les soirs, elle m'attendait dans ce petit hôtel miteux où nous nous étions retrouvés pour la première fois.

Je ne me souviens plus trop, de comment c'est arrivé. J'avais 21 ans, j'étais jeune, riche et beau. Et marié. Marié une femme qui incarnait la beauté, l'intelligence. Je l'aimais sincèrement, du moins au début, et elle symbolisait pour moi et pour les autres, la perfection. Les femmes la jalousaient, les hommes la désiraient. Et c'était pourtant moi qui l'avais.

Pourtant, un soir où je marchais dans les rues de Paris, je l'ai vue. Elle. Elle n'avait rien de parfait, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop désordonnés, ses yeux étaient d'un marrons simple, et sa peau était tachée de tâches de rousseurs. Pourtant quand je l'ai vue, je l'ai trouvé d'une beauté auquel aucune femme que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Quand j'ai vu sa robe de soie bleue, que son ventre tendait légèrement, ses épaules découvertes, son cou laiteux, et ses lèvres rougies, un rugissement a résonné en moi. Je la voulais, et je l'aurais.

Et je l'ai eu. Je suis allé la voir, lui ai joué un petit numéro de charme qui avait marché sur tant d'autre, dispersant quelques compliments de part et d'autres, et elle a cédé. Et ce, bien plus facilement que je ne m'y serais attendu. Et sa robe bleue a finit sous le lit de cet hôtel de mauvaise qualité, mais où l'on avait le bon goût de ne poser de questions au client, tant que celui-ci montrait la couleur de son argent.

Au début, je me suis senti coupable. Pour ma femme. Elle qui ne se doutait de rien. Même si je sais qu'elle a finit par le découvrir. Et cela parce que je n'ai pas le moins du monde tenté de cacher les traces de mon infidélité. Mais le lendemain, j'ai hésité à rappeler le petit numéro qu'elle avait inscrit sur un bout de papier journal.

Mais le soir quand j'ai fais l'amour à ma femme, c'est l'image de cette petite brune qui s'est imposée à mon esprit.

Alors je l'ai rappelé. Puis au fur et à mesure des jours, une routine s'est crée. On se retrouvait les mardi, mercredi et jeudi soirs. Jamais le week-end. Il était réservé à ma femme.

Et j'ai tenu bon un mois comme ça. Avant, que mon corps ne la réclame si fort, qu'on a finit par se voir tous les soirs. Je pense que c'est comme ça que ma femme s'est douté que je la trompais. Mais comme la bonne femme qu'elle ai, elle s'est tue et a continué à me faire gentiment l'amour quand je daignais rentrer.

Un samedi soir, je suis arrivé à l'hôtel et l'ai vue assise, sur le lit, le regard résigné. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait découvert que j'avais une femme, femme qui attendait mon enfant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer comme ça. Ses amis lui avaient tous dit que j'étais nocif pour elle. J'étais son poison personnel. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était venu me dire adieu. Qu'elle allait partir, et ne plus jamais revenir.

Désolé mon bébé, mais jamais, je ne te laisserais t'enfuir. Ma main est partie, et a claqué sur ta joue blanche dans un bruit qui a résonné. Elle arborait une trace écarlate, comme ses lèvres, le premier soir où je l'ai vue. Elle a pleuré ce soir-là. Et ses larmes, qui ont dévalés ses joues et rougis ses yeux, ne m'ont rien fait. J'étais juste satisfait qu'elle se soit tue.

C'est quand elle s'est relevé, et a attrapé son sac, que je l'ai retenue. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, lui ai juré que jamais plus je recommencerais, que pour elle, ma petite femme, j'allais même la quitter.

Je crois que ce soir là elle y a crue, ou du moins a voulu y croire.

Parce que le lendemain, elle est revenue, et dans ses yeux, j'y ai vu de l'espoir.

Mais j'ai recommencé. J'ai recouvert son corps de tâches couleurs du ciel, c'est mon oeuvre, mon art personnel. Putain, c'était jouissif. Elle était si belle quand elle pleurait. Si attirante quand son sang coulait, contrastant sur sa peau si blanche si pure. Si désirable, quand avec une lumière triste dans les yeux, elle me suçait, puis doucement, elle avalait...

Pauvre petite créature . Tellement faible. Sa dignité s'est envolée, elle faisait tout, tout ce que je pouvais lui demander, dès fois, je me demandais, où est-ce qu'elle était passé sa fierté.

Parce que le pire dans tout ça, enfin, le meilleur pour moi, ce qu'elle le savait. Elle le savais que ma femme, j'l'ai jamais quittée.

Un soir d'hiver, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Putain, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'aimer ? Moi qui la brisais ? Elle était loin, très loin, celle qui souriait passionnément, et riait aux éclats.

Elle me l'a répété comme une litanie, comme une prière. Et me je riais. Je riais fort, si fort, qu'elle s'est arrêté, et qu'elle me l'a demandé. Elle m'a demandé si je l'aimais.

J'ai arrêté de rire. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et j'lui ai répondu que, moi, c'était ma femme que j'aimais, et qu'elle, elle était juste bonne à baiser. C'était tout ce qu'elle était.

L'pire, c'est que j'y ai cru à mes paroles, j'croyais vraiment qu'c'était ma vérité.

Ses larmes avaient quelque chose de plus fort, ce soir-là. Et quand je l'ai frappé pour qu'elle se taise, il s'est mis à neiger.

Mais en fait, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, putain j'étais accro. Elle, c'était ma drogue personnelle. Elle était à moi.

Et je crois bien, que si elle était vraiment parti, j'aurais pas survécu, je l'aurais retrouvé, et j'aurais vraiment arrêter de faire le con. Pour de vrai. Je l'aurais épousé et lui aurais fait des gosses.

Mais elle l'a jamais fait, faible femme.

On s'est retrouvé pour Noël. Je m'étais enfui du gala de charité auquel je me devais d'assister, et j'étais parti la retrouver. Elle était allongée. Nue dans les draps. Sa peau laiteuse, ses lèvres rouges et son visage fin auréolé de ses cheveux bruns.

Elle était si belle. Ses seins si ronds. Ses yeux clos. Quand elle les a ouvert pour me regarder, quelque chose m'a frappé. Ils n'avaient jamais été marrons. Ils étaient dorés.

Et quand elle a murmuré de ses lèvres pleines, qu'elle m'avait attendue, je m'suis approchée d'elle, et pour la première fois, ce soir-là, j'l'ai aimée.

Je lui ai fais l'amour, comme j'l'avais jamais fait, je l'ai célébré toute la soirée.

Puis je l'ai embrassé. Et puis cette nuit-là. Je suis restée. Joyeux Noël.

Et ce matin-là, quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis tourné vers elle, prêt à lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais le lit était froid, ses habits n'étaient plus là. Elle m'avait abandonné, elle était parti.

Je me suis levé. La lumière de la salle de bain, était allumée.

Et je me suis pris à espérer, qu'elle était encore là. Qu'elle s'était juste rhabillée parce qu'elle avait froid. Je me suis pris à espérer que je puisse l'embrasser, lui dire ses mots qu'elle attendait.

J'me suis avancé. Puis je suis rentré. Et là, j'l'ai vue. Allongée dans la baignoire, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Les cheveux mouillés, elle me regardait.

Et baignant dans son sang, un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle m'accusait. De ce putain de regard qui m'a fait pleurer.

Pleuré pour la première fois.

Et c'est là que j'l'ai vue.

Dans sa petite main, elle tenait, un test de grossesse. Je me suis approché.

Positif qu'il était.

Et j'ai croisé mon regard dans le miroir, et je me suis vu comme j'étais réellement.

Un monstre. J'avais tué la femme que j'aimais. J'avais tué notre enfant.

Alors j'me suis avancé, j'me suis allongé à ses côtés. J'ai pris la lame, j'l'ai enlacé, j'l'ai embrassé, j'lui ai murmuré que je l'aimais.

Puis j'ai coupé.

Et je m'suis endormie doucement.

De ce sommeil, dont on se réveille pas.

J'ai rattrapé toutes les fois, où je suis parti, où je l'ai meurtri.

Et j'ai fermé mes yeux.

Et je suis parti.


End file.
